Sons
by Marymel
Summary: <html><head></head>Greg and D.B. comfort Jackson after the hostage ordeal. Spoilers for "The Fallen."</html>


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Mild spoilers for 14x19, "The Fallen."**

**"The Fallen" was one of my very favorite episodes in season 14. With everything that happened, I, of course, wondered how Jackson would feel about what happened when D..B was taken hostage. Jackson loves his daddy and all his CSI family, so I thought of him a lot while watching this episode. And here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders and Barbara Russell sat watching the news, both hoping the people they loved were okay. A confused, scared teen came in, shot three police officers including Jackson's friend Officer Mitchell, and was now holding DB and a wounded teen hostage. Barbara didn't want to cry in front of Jackson, but she was scared out of her mind.

All Jackson knew was so many police were worried. He didn't know if his father Greg was okay, and he worried about his Uncle D.B. He looked up and saw Barbara glancing worriedly at her phone. "Mrs. Barbara, are daddy an' Uncle D.B. okay?"

Barbara smiled softly at the sweet boy. "I think they are. But you know what? Why don't we go to the station, see if we can find out anything?"

Jackson eagerly agreed. He was so scared something might have happened to his father and the extended family he loved.

By the time Barbara and Jackson arrived, Finn met them in the parking lot. The worried child smiled when he saw his Auntie Finn.

"D.B.'s okay," Finn assured them. Barbara breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "And I just got word from the hospital...Mitchell's going to be okay, too."

"Thank God," Barbara said with a relieved sigh.

"Auntie Finn, is my daddy okay?" Jackson asked.

Finn knelt in front of the worried child. "He's fine, honey. He's inside with Uncle Nick and Uncle Jim. You want to come see him?"

Jackson eagerly took Finn's hand and walked to the station. Finn could barely keep up with the little boy as he hurriedly walked in.

As they turned the corner, they saw several police officers with Jim, Nick and Greg. None could believe one of their own could orchestrate something so evil.

Greg tiredly ran his hand across his face as he stood and saw Jackson with Finn. He was never so relieved to see his son.

Jackson smiled and rushed to his father. "Daddy!"

"Jacks," Greg breathed with a relieved sigh. He happily scooped his son into his arms and hugged the little boy who was his whole world.

"Daddy, I was scared," Jackson said as he hid his face in the crook of Greg's neck. "I didn't know what happen."

Greg sniffed back tears as he hugged his son. He'd been so worried about his friend and boss, and he hoped Jackson wouldn't know how dangerous the incident really was. "It's okay," he said as he tightened his arms around Jackson. "I'm okay, Jacks. And your Uncle D.B., and Uncle Jim...everyone's okay."

"Really?" Jackson asked.

It pained Greg to hear the worry and sadness in his son's voice. Pulling away to look in Jackson's big brown eyes, Greg smiled. "Really. Officer Mitchell got a big owie, but I just talked to your Aunt Sara. She's at the hospital with him, and she said he's feeling better. And I am okay. No matter what happens, I am always going to love you."

Jackson sniffed back tears as he looked in his father's comforting smile. "An' you okay?"

"I am," Greg said as he kissed his forehead. No matter what happened, Greg's world revolved around Jackson.

Jackson smiled. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you more, Jacks."

Nick smiled as he rubbed his godson's back. "It was pretty scary, but we're all okay, big guy."

Jackson smiled and looked at his uncle. "I glad you're okay."

Once she knew Jackson was all right, Finn took Barbara to Jim's office to see D.B. Barbara and D.B. quietly cried and hugged, mourning Mark Powell but thankful more weren't killed.

D.B. pulled away and smiled softly at his wife. "You saved me, doll." When Barbara looked confused, D.B. said, "When I saw his St. Christopher Medal, it reminded me of you. I kept thinking what you'd do."

Barbara smiled and hugged her husband. "That poor boy. I can't imagine what his mother..." She wrapped her arms around him tighter as she thought of the woman who had to bury her son because of someone's jealousy and anger.

D.B. sighed quietly, thinking of his visit with Mark's mother at the morgue. "I think she knows Mark's in a better place." He tightened his arms around Barbara as he thought of the young, confused man who held him hostage.

They were brought out of their embrace when they heard a knock at the door. They looked to see Greg with Jackson in his arms. Barbara smiled when she saw the sweet little boy she and everyone adored. "I told you he's okay."

Jackson nodded. "I was scared, dough. I didn't know what happened."

D.B. smiled at Jackson. "I'm okay. But I know someone who could use a hug."

"Who?"

"Well, I talked to a woman tonight who lost someone very dear to her. And she could use some big hugs. You think you could send her some?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a nod. He wrapped his arms around himself and sent a hug to the woman who lost her son. He didn't understand why a teenage boy came into police, killed two cops and took D.B. and another boy hostage - he just loved his family.

D.B. knew Jackson was worried about his extended family. "You know what, Jackson? I felt a big hug earlier. Was that you?"

A smile crossed Jackson's face. "Yeah! Me an' Mrs. Barbara sent you big hugs! You got dem?"

"I sure did," D.B. said with a warm smile. "I couldn't wait to get home and give Barbara a big hug for real." Barbara smiled as D.B. put his arm around her.

Jackson smiled. "I so glad you're okay. I was scared, but my daddy say he always love me an' keep me safe. An' I alway love him."

Greg felt bittersweet tears form as his son hugged him. "I love you so much, Jacks."

D.B. smiled as he watched the young father with his son. As heartbroken as he was knowing Mark Powell was gone, he knew Jackson was growing up happy and loved. He smiled proudly at Greg, remembering how scared he was when he saw the laser pointed at Greg's head. Greg and the team were so strong, not giving up until the sad truth was uncovered.

Barbara smiled warmly at her husband, so thankful he was okay. She knew it was just coincidence that he was at the station when Mark came in, and was thankful he kept his head and kept more lives from being lost.

D.B. kissed his wife's cheek and smiled at the father and son. "You know what, Jackson? I was just telling Barbara that I thought of her so much today...and I think your dad thought of you a lot too."

Greg rested his head against Jackson's as the little boy smiled at D.B. "I did," Greg said softly. He didn't want Jackson to know that he walked through the station with SWAT officers and had a gun's laser pointed at his head - he just wanted to hold and be with his son.

"My daddy da bestest," Jackson said with a big smile.

Knowing his son just loved him and his CSI family brought a smile to Greg's face. "I have the best son."

D.B. and Barbara smiled sadly, knowing Mrs. Powell lost her son after the ordeal. "I have a good idea," D.B. said to the little boy. "I think we should all go home and have some dinner."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!"

Greg smiled and hugged his smiling son. After staring down the laser of a gun and not knowing if his boss would be okay, going home and having dinner with his son sounded blissfully perfect. He hated that Mark Powell died after being the pawn in two people's plan, but was thankful he could hold his son in his arms.

Jackson looked and saw Greg frowning. "Daddy, you okay?"

Seeing his sweet son's concern, Greg smiled softly. "I am, Jacks. And you know what the best part is?" Jackson shook his head. "I get to see you and hang out with my amazing son."

With a smile that could rival the neon lights of Vegas, Jackson hugged his father. "I get to see you an' hang out with you! Dat's da bestest part for me, too!"

Greg sniffed back bittersweet tears as he hugged his son. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, too!"

D.B. and Barbara smiled at the pair. Both were sad knowing Mrs. Powell's son was gone, but they knew Jackson would grow up just fine.

**The End.**


End file.
